


like a kitten

by ianthevioletta



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Lap Pillow, M/M, Mild Language, Pining, maybe who knows i sure don't lol, no beta we die like men, one sided pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ianthevioletta/pseuds/ianthevioletta
Summary: Chikage is in a position where he can't move-Or really, where he doesn't *want* to move.Because a certain red-headed boy fell asleep on his lap.----Edit 1/6/2020: minor grammar fixes
Relationships: Sakuma Sakuya/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106





	like a kitten

**Author's Note:**

> I had a stressful week (but it's only Tuesday, you say). I've had a stressful week and i needed to destress so i tried writing chikasaku fluff to cope at 1am so if Chikage seems to be a lil ooc i apologize lol
> 
> Here's my yearly one fic a year...fic. Lol.

Chikage was in a predicament.

Not a deadly, undercover mission that involved guns or hacking computers or holding blackmail against top businessmen or violent fighting with blood spilling everywhere- 

No. This was much worse than that.

Sakuya had fallen asleep on his lap.

And Chikage really, _really_ has to go use the bathroom.

He's trained himself to hold the urge, of course, but he's already held it to almost his limit after being busy at work (and then being busy with his _other_ work), and then being forcefully pulled along by Sakuya and the rest of the Spring Troupe (though he knows that's a lie, he could never be forced to do anything, especially if it's Sakuya who is making the request) to head down to Veludo Way's Christmas light show, and then grabbing a late dinner... 

It's been a busy day, and he's had a lot to drink.

And when Sakuya caught him on his way to the toilet and asked him if he wanted to watch a movie that he just bought that day with him, he couldn't refuse and pushed aside the thought of going to the toilet. 

(Sakuya just looked _so_ excited to show Chikage this movie, although Chikage didn't hear what it was about due to being drawn in by Sakuya's captivating smile.) 

But Sakuya had fallen asleep sometime during the movie and all the others had gone to bed sometime during the middle of it, having seen it before (so they say, he has a feeling they had done that on purpose) leaving Chikage alone with the red-haired sleeping beauty. 

Chikage sighs and looks up towards the ceiling, his thoughts disorganized. Is this how it feels like to have a cat? Where once they sleep on you, you don't want to move but you have stuff to do, leaving you conflicted because you don't want to disturb them because they look cute and precious and you will feel bad if you disturb their sleep, but you really have to use the bathroom- _and wow,_ Chikage thinks, _I'm just out of character tonight, huh._

"Mmm…"

Chikage looks down and sees Sakuya had shifted and made himself more comfortable on his lap by facing the green haired man's body. 

He sighs. Again.

He accepts his fate and places his hand on Sakuya's soft hair, patting it like he would a cat's coat. Sakuya sighs a little in his sleep and gives out a small smile.

Even if Sakuya is asleep and can't see it, Chikage returns the smile.

He adores him; Sayuka, who is stubborn and oh-so sweet with a pure heart.

He cares for him; Sakuya, who's passion for acting outshines everyone else's but is kind to a fault. 

He wants to protect him; Sakuya, who is hard working and affectionate.

Who means too much to him, someone who thought he wasn't capable of caring for someone again.

Of being capable of feeling… _this._

(" _This_ "... Chikage is sure he knows what " _this_ " is but, knowing how he is, he refuses to acknowledge it.)

Chikage moves his hand from Sakuya's hair to his cheek. Small freckles lie under his hand, hard to notice unless you're close. He lightly traces each one, careful not to wake up the other actor. He can feel himself falling asleep and he really should wake up the other man to go to their rooms, but Sakuya looks peaceful and waking him up from that must be against the law somewhere (if it's not against the law, he'll make it happen, he thinks, then realizes that, yeah, maybe he's more worn out than he thought).

He doesn't bother trying to turn off the television, as the remote is on the coffee table so he leaves it as is, and if Sakyo gets on his ass about it later, then so be it. Taking care of Sakuya is way more important than some dumb old television. 

He makes himself comfortable as he continues to trace Sakuya's freckles and eventually finds himself into deep sleep.

\----

"Oooh, what do we have here? A couple of love birds seem to have been found sleeping together?"

"Itaru, you must be quiet! You'll wake them up if you are that loud!"

"Quick, take a pic before they wake up-!"

Chikage breathes out through his nose and slowly opens his eyes.

"You have five seconds to put away your phone before I break it,'' he says, glaring at the group of men who surrounded them. 

Kazunari squeaks and pockets his phone, whistling away after letting out a "good morning", Citron whines, complaining about how he should have thought of taking a picture sooner, and Itaru only gives Chikage a smug smile as he sits on the other couch, proceeding to ignore the other two.

Bastard. He must've taken a picture before he noticed they were there.

Sakuya finally shifts from all the noise and sits up, stretching as he does so. "Mmmm… ah!" He finally opens his eyes and looks around, trying to see where he was and when his eyes land on Chikage he lets out a smile brighter than the sun itself.

"Good morning, Chikage-san! I see you're already up! Although, your clothes… they're wrinkled…"

Chikage gives him a small smile. "Well, we did sleep here last night."

Sakuya tilts his head in confusion ( _cute_ , Chikage thinks). "We?..."

"You two never returned to your rooms last night and we found you both here, sleeping like newlyweds on the couch." Itaru says, offhand. 

Sakuya gasps. "Chikage-san, did I sleep on you last night? I'm so sorry! You must've been so uncomfortable!" 

Chikage lightly flicks the smaller man's forehead, Sakuya letting out a small "ow" in the process as he stands up. "It's alright, Sakuya. I wasn't bothered at all. I've slept in worse conditions."

"Worse conditions? How?" 

_Oops_.

"Anyway, you should fix that bed-head of yours. Birds will make a nest of it soon if you don't fix it."

"Ah!" Sakuya begins to uselessly pat his hair down and Chikage smiles.

" _Gaaag_. Ew, lovebirds. You're just as bad as Tsumugi and Tasuku." Itaru says not looking at them as he speaks. 

Chikage glares at his roomate.

"Eh? What do you mean?..." Sakuya asks, innocently.

"Sakuya, hair." Chikage repeats.

"Ah!" This time Sakuya runs out the lounge room and to his room, Chikage assumes.

A beat of silence follows before Itaru speaks.

"I'll send you the pic I took of you both if you do both our laundry, including dry cleaning, paid by you." 

"Make me three hard copies of it and we've got a deal." 

"A'ight. Sweet." Itaru sticks out his hand, eyes not leaving his phone, waiting on Chikage to shake it. Chikage takes his hand and squeezes it (hard, as payback for the teasing) and only lets go when he hears a notification sound come from his phone.

"Was the hard squeeze really necessary, senpai, geez…"

Chikage looks at his phone to open up the new message and sees the (very good quality) picture of Sakuya laying on Chikage (he must've laid down at some point during the night) sleeping like an angel with Chikage's hand still on his hair, the morning sun rays coming from the windows giving them an otherworldly atmosphere.

Chikage softly smiles at it.

"Gross, senpai, are you in love?"

Chikage musses up Itaru's tied up hair on his way out of the lounge room, causing the other man to break a combo and making him whine. 

"Who knows?"

He walks to the bathroom, stretching along the way.

(And if he sets that picture of himself and Sakuya as his phone wallpaper, well, no one has to know.) 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm new to a3 please hmu @ darkslayertier on twitter i wanna meet more a3 peeps lol 
> 
> (Also I wrote this in one go in google docs so I'm sorry if the formatting is weird)


End file.
